


He Not My Father

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Anti Spiderson, Anti irondad, BAMF Peter Parker, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Peter is pissed, Peter sick of hearing that Tony's father, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony is not Peter's father, he punches tony, he really not, mention of Ben parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter has had it people keep on telling him that tony is his father. He sick of it, he has only one father and he's Ben Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	He Not My Father

Tony was in his Lab sleeping, not having a care in the world. The door opens and out walks Peter, who's mad as hell. Peter was having a bad day at school, people kept bothering him, always asking what it was like having a father. No matter how many times he tells them they still don't believe him, even the avengers are convinced except for Steve, Wanda and Natasha. It sure as hell didn't help with tony babying him like a toddler. Pissed him and May, when she heard how he was treating his nephew, some of his friends tried to help out but it still didn't work.

"Stark, wake the hell up." Peter smack him in the back of the head with a magazine.

"Jeez, kid what the hell?" Tony woke up rubbing his head. Peter slammed the Magazine down on the table.

"Read that." Peter demanded, still pissed. Tony is still a bit sleepy looking at the front cover of the magazine.

**Tony Stark's secret son: who is this mysterious boy**

"that shit, was in every headline." Peter snarled.

"Language. " Tony snapped.

"English Jackass, who gives a shit about my language. Stark I am so sick of this shit, everyone I go I hear the same old shit: hey Mr. stark how is your dad, hey is it peter parker or Peter stark?`` Peter ranted.

"So what, you don't wanna be a stark." Tony said it hurt a bit.

"Why do you think, EVERY ABOUT YOU!!!" Peter growled, like a wolf ready to pounce.

"Because it is my name we're talking about, goddamn kid why are you so ungrateful. I would be happy if someone like me acknowledged me as a son."

"What the fuck I have to be grateful for?"

"I gave you the suit."

'You, also took away that suit." Peter retorted, "After half of that shit is your fault."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you and that sorry Excuse of bodyguard ignored me for two month. I tried to tell you but you guys didn't listen."

"Hey, I told you I did listen-" he interrupted when Peter smashed his table in half. Scary the living shit out of Tony never in his life he saw Peter this angry.

"No this is where you shut the fuck up, or so help me god I'll rip that arc off you chest and shove it up your ass and kick it." Peter snarled like a caged animal. "That FBI bullshit may work when I was young and naive but not when I finally have a clear head asshole. Hell looking back I'm surprised no one was killed, FBI maybe trained for some things but none of them were trained to fight alien tech."

"OH and you are, kid there was a reason when I tell you to stay away from the vulture." Tony snapped, sick of the disrespect he was getting . For god sake, you should be happy I did something, hell you should be happy considering that I'm-" Tony stopped when he realized what he was about ready to say.

"Considering what?" Tony was silent, "Considering what goddammit." again silence. Peter looked down and saw some paper on the floor. Peter went and pick some up, tony grab his arm to but 

WHAM!

Peter socked him across the jaw and sent him to the floor. Peter looks and the papers then notice that these are adoption papers. Peter turns shocked then angry at Tony, who picks himself up rubbing his jaw. "What the fuck are these?"

"Those are adoption papers but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Good"

"what the hell kid? What is your problem? Don't you see me as a father to you?" Tony asked.

"Bitch, I barely see you as a mentor." Peter said, shocking tony. "No, shut the hell up. Stark ever since I met you only: Blackmailed me into coming to fight that has nothing to do with me, ignore me for two fucking months, scold and belittle me when I'm trying to stop those asshole from selling stolen alien tech which are turn into weapons, took away my suit when I stopping deal from happening. did you know I could of finally put the guy in jail but FBI show up and fuck everything up. But I don't blame them, I blame you. After that the very same asshole turns out to be a homecoming date father turns out to be the vulture and I had to fight him."

"you could have called."

"Would any one answer?" Peter sneered, Tony looked away. "That's what I thought."

"You know you never get to be an avenger with that attitude."

"If this what it take to be an avenger, then fuck them and fuck you." Tony was shocked to hear that. "Before I met you, I had been protecting this city for 17 years and that was all me. I fought a mad scientist with four metal arms, a living lightning bolt, a mutated Lizard and goddamn ninjas. I did all of that plus stopping murders, rape, muggings, and robbery. What the hell have you and avengers been doing huh?" Tony silence. "I'll tell you do, you guys wait until the next big threat happens then after that nothing."

"That's not fair."

"No, what not fair is a little girl who almost watch her mother got rape. which happen next this very building. after I saved them, do you know what that little girl asked me" Tony shook his head. " she asked me 'spider-man why didn't the avengers help my mom? aren't they heroes?' that's what she said. So Stark why didn't you guys help?"

Tony was silent because he doesn't know how to answer that.

"That's what I thought, listen I have no beef with you guys but once in your life. Give off your lazy asses and help the fucking city out." Tony looked down in shame. Peter started to walk away but stopped. "Oh and this is not happening." he threw the adoption paper to the floor. "May already have someone to watch over me If something happens to her. And I already had a father. His name was Ben Parker, he taught when to walk away from a fight, to stand up to someone, to help people and to use my powers. He was a great man that no one will replace, not even you. So don't you fucking try, because between you and him he taught me more in life than you did in a year."

"ain't he dead?"

"which became one hell of a lesson to me." Peter walked away.

Please comment and Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm just tired of seeing the same thing. Tony act like peter's father, Tony turn out to be Peter's father, Tony adopted Peter and became his fucking father. It's the same old shit just for once their should be a story that doesn't involve being a father to Peter and beside he barely a fucking mentor to him. so how in the hell is he a father.


End file.
